


In Your Life

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Ryouta says as they have breakfast, "I've been spending more time at your place than I have at mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Life

"You know," Ryouta says as they have breakfast, "I've been spending more time at your place than I have at mine."

Yukio pauses with his mug halfway to his mouth and hums in thought. "…Yeah. You're right."

Laughing quietly, Ryouta gently kicks Yukio under the table, but he's avoiding eye contact. "You're getting soft in your old age. Back in high school, you'd hit me just for invading your personal space."

"I'm not that old," Yukio grumbles, kicking Ryouta in return, but he _is_ gentle about it. "I've just grown, that's all. Violence isn't always the answer."

Ryouta smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. It makes Yukio worry, but he isn't entirely sure what this is about yet. Ryouta clears his throat. "I've grown too. I can tell when I'm coming on a bit too strong, these days. I know I'm a lot to deal with."

"I don't mind," Yukio says softly.

Shaking his head, Ryouta pushes on. "You still need your space. I'll just go home after work today, okay? I'll give you some time to yourself."

_You don't have to_ , Yukio thinks, but this isn't just about him and what he wants. Maybe this is Ryouta's way of saying he needs space too. Maybe he needs a break from this.

Yukio isn't exactly sure when casual sex turned into sex and then breakfast, and then into dinner, sex and breakfast the next morning. It's stopped being casual; they'll usually meet up near Yukio's office building after work and go home together. They'll cook together, and Ryouta has a drawer of spare clothes in Yukio's closet, he's familiar with Yukio's apartment, comfortable in it. Yukio likes having him here.

"Yeah," he says quietly, not missing the way Ryouta's shoulders stiffen. "If you want."

"You'll be glad for the peace and quiet," Ryouta laughs and Yukio thinks, _no I won't_. "You can make whatever you want for dinner, for a change."

Yukio smiles in reply. Since when has he been so reliant on Ryouta anyway? He can deal with a few days apart. It's not a big deal.

"Well, hurry up and finish your breakfast or we're both going to end up being late for work." Yukio nudges Ryouta's foot. "It'll be easier for you to get to work from your place too, huh? You won't have to leave as early."

They finish eating and get dressed for work. Yukio pulls Ryouta into a kiss in front of the door, because that's somehow become a part of their daily routine too.

"Have a good day," Yukio murmurs, and doesn't protest as Ryouta leans in for another kiss. "I'll see you…"

"Later," Ryouta finishes for him. He smiles. "Have a good night tonight."

"You too."

 

* * *

 

Yukio does _not_ have a good night that night, and it starts around the time that he finishes work and catches himself looking around for Ryouta before remembering that they're not going home together.

He spends the train ride home thinking up dinner recipes that he can cook without having to exclude the food that Ryouta doesn't like. He doesn't feel as enthusiastic about any of it.

It's a little pathetic, he thinks as he lets himself into his quiet apartment, that he can't even enjoy the time he has to himself because he's spending all of it thinking about Ryouta. He's sure that he thought that this apartment was the perfect size when he first moved into it, because it was just the right size for him. Then Ryouta came along, fitting into Yukio's spaces perfectly like he was made for them. Yukio's gotten so used to him that now, the apartment feels too big. It's weird to be the only one sitting on the couch, it's weird not to be making conversation, not to be able to reach out knowing that Ryouta will be right there.

He sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, and drags himself through whatever remains of his afterwork routine once Ryouta is taken out of the equation. He showers, he changes—both considerably faster than he would if he had company, but he's not entirely sure that's a good thing—and he drags himself into the kitchen to make dinner. 

He doesn't really have a recipe in mind no matter how hard he's tried to decide on one, so he pulls ingredients out of the fridge at random, moving on autopilot, making a quick curry while he waits for the rice cooker to finish. It isn't until he's done that he realises that not only has he ended up making one of Ryouta's favourite dishes, but he's made enough for two people instead of one.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," he says, to his kitchen in general. At least he'll have leftovers for tomorrow. 

He takes a bowl out, trying not to feel so annoyed at himself, to limited success. He turns his TV on just so there's some noise in the apartment, settling on the couch to watch a game show that he doesn't entirely understand and doesn't really care about. He's lonely, and he wonders when he turned into this sort of person, who can't even go one evening without seeing his—

Well. Ryouta isn't exactly his boyfriend, anyway. That's another problem. 

Maybe that's why Ryouta didn't come home with him tonight. He's never really liked being weighed down with any other aspect of his life, so it makes sense. Maybe he realised just how close they were getting, and figured he'd put a stop to it before they got carried away. Maybe he doesn't want Yukio beyond anything casual and easy and—

He's pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He picks it up from where it's sitting on the table, his heart skipping a beat when he sees it's Ryouta. 

"Hello?" he greets cautiously, lifting his phone to his ear.

"Yukio," Ryouta sounds upset, and that's enough to make Yukio's stomach twist uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid—"

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Yukio says gently. "You're not stupid. Take a deep breath. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just—" Pausing to take a deep breath, Ryouta says the rest in a rush, "I miss you and I never should have suggested this because it's awful and I hate it and I want to _be with you_ , I'm sorry. I was trying not to be clingy and I just made it worse."

"You were trying not to—" Yukio blinks as he catches up with what Ryouta's trying to say, and then smiles to himself. "Really? You thought that it bothered me?"

"I didn't want it to! I was afraid that it would, eventually, and I really didn't want that."

"Ryouta," Yukio laughs fondly. "Do you want to come over?"

"Do you want me to?" Ryouta replies.

"I asked first," Yukio tells him, "but yes. I do."

"Give me fifteen minutes," Ryouta tells him, and he sounds so _happy_ that Yukio is smiling even after they both hang up. Or maybe that's just because it feels like the uneasiness that's been in his chest all day has finally settled and things feel right again. 

He spends the next fifteen minutes cleaning up, washing his bowl and putting the leftovers from dinner into the fridge for tomorrow. It's been so long since he's had to _wait_ for Ryouta to come over that it leaves him feeling nervous. He's certain that he's never felt fifteen minutes pass by so slowly before but then they're finally over and Ryouta's there, knocking on his door, smiling as Yukio lets him in, puling him close into a kiss. 

"You missed me too," Ryouta says breathlessly, like he can't quite believe it. Yukio kisses him again, giving Ryouta the time to toe out of his shoes before leading the way to the couch, linking their fingers together. Ryouta wraps his long limbs around Yukio, chin resting on his shoulder, and smiles at him. "I feel better now."

"Yeah." Resting their heads against each other, Yukio shuts his eyes and sighs. "Me too. Have you had dinner?"

"I bought some food on my way home," Ryouta wrinkles his nose. "I remembered that I didn't have any food at home. Besides, you're usually the one who cooks. I'm no good at it."

"You're a spoilt brat, aren't you?" Yukio teases with a grin.

"Mm, maybe, but that's only because you spoil me." Ryouta leans closer, biting Yukio's lower lip gently and tugging on it. 

"Ryouta," Yukio murmurs, kissing him hard before pulling away. "I don't really want to have sex with you tonight."

"Oh." Ryouta blinks. "Do you want me to go…?"

" _No_ ," Yukio replies immediately. "Did you come here so you could sleep with me?"

"No, I didn't…" Ryouta says, frowning. "I just wanted to be with you."

"Right." Pressing their foreheads together, Yukio smiles. "I think that's what we both want tonight. Just to be together." 

"I _do_ want to be with you," Ryouta agrees. His hand finds Yukio's and he squeezes it gently. "Not just tonight, though. I want this every day. I want you to be a normal part of my day. Part of my life—" 

"You're embarrassing." Cheeks burning bright red, Yukio leans in to kiss Ryouta, at least to make him stop talking. "Just shut up and date me, Kise."

"I asked first."

"Is that what you were doing? I couldn't tell with all the rambling." 

"Don't be _mean_. You're my boyfriend now."

Yukio laughs, because he doesn't know what else to do with all the happiness bubbling inside his chest. "Yeah. You're right. I am." 

"And as your boyfriend," Ryouta declares, "I demand more cuddles." 

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Yukio pulls him closer. "Okay, sure. I'll see what I can do."


End file.
